


The Comfort of a Paper Moon

by VioletArroyo



Series: Song Ficlets [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Character Study, Gen, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArroyo/pseuds/VioletArroyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PTSD at it's finest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comfort of a Paper Moon

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Nog fics. I think Nog would hate punk music, though.
> 
> “No you can’t cheat time, don’t let that control your life. Hold your breath, close your eyes, just jump in, the water’s fine. … I want to see you use your capabilities. Build me an ocean then destroy it with your eyes. Be what you’re becoming and not who you were. ” 20 Going on… ~ Tsunami Bomb
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C58_SMNG_y0

                He’s terrified. He’s not whole. He’s never going to be whole. He can’t face it again. Vic needs him in a way that’s safe. All he wants is what’s safe. When he dreams, he sees the faces of Jem’Hadar, hears the sound of phaser rifles, smells the smoke of ionized flesh. He sees the explosive, even before it appears. He can’t stop it. He needs to stop it. He needs to be what he was. Ezri wants him to be what he was becoming as a Starfleet officer. He’s terrified. He doesn’t know what tomorrow will bring, out there, but in here, it’s safe. In here, he doesn’t have to become anything.


End file.
